An emergency power source is required for control of flight surfaces in the event of a total loss of engine power during flight. In large aircraft, a ram air turbine (RAT) is deployed to drive an emergency generator. However, the RAT adds cost and weight, and since it is rarely if ever used, its reliability should it be needed is not easily ascertained other than by periodic deployment for test purposes. In smaller aircraft, emergency batteries are provided, which also add cost and weight. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,867,979, 6,467,725, 6,614,142 and 7,468,561 theorize that a generator mounted on the low spool of the gas turbine engine may provide an alternative to having an aircraft RAT or other supplemental power source, however the difficulty to overcome is how to generate a useful power output from a low spool generator both at regular operations speeds as well as at the relatively low rotational speed experienced during engine windmilling (free rotation of the fan, propeller, etc. effected by ram air on the inoperative engine). U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,725 proposes a step-up gearbox, which of course adds weight, cost and complexity, and requires space. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in emergency power generation available to aircraft.